


These Scars

by Whenwilltheyrealize



Series: Countries Poems [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenwilltheyrealize/pseuds/Whenwilltheyrealize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Countries can get scars only from other countries, right? Can their citizens fears do the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Scars

These red scars

Are the proof

Of my insanity

 

These people

Do not know

Of my pain

 

All they know

Is that they

Too, have pain

 

These old scars

Of my pain

Wrought from hate

 

I have always loved

And yet I 

Am feared

 

And Fear inflicts

The harshest

Scars of all


End file.
